A Bridge to Oblivion
by mmouse15
Summary: Starscream is in charge of Earth, Shockwave is in charge of Cybertron. Earth has energon, Cybertron has needed parts. What kind of deal does Shockwave make with Starscream? Slash.


Title: A Bridge to Oblivion

By: mmouse15

Rating: M

Warnings: Plug'n'play, mech sex, slash, possible OOC for Shockwave at least.

'Verse: G1

Characters: Starscream, Shockwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, various Decepticons.

Pairing wanted: Starscream and Shockwave

Rating wanted: R or NC-17

Verse wanted: G1

Three things you want in your fic: snarkiness, dialogue, Decepticon politics

Three things you DON'T want in your fic: human characters, rape, sparkbonding

Author's Notes: For this story I am assuming that Megatron is somewhere else and Starscream is in command of the Decepticon forces of Earth. Also, Starscream is competent. I'm afraid I rather fail at the politics part of the request. I've never written Shockwave before so I'm pretty sure he's OOC, but this is how he wrote himself from my headspace. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Written as a backup writer for the March 2009 rare pairing challenge.

* * *

"Thundercracker, you'll be in charge of the second unit, coming through the spacebridge last. I want Skywarp to the lead first unit. Soundwave will hold the bridge on this side, allowing everyone to get through. He will have the assistance of Ramjet and his trine. We have to move quickly, and there can be no foul-ups. Is everyone clear in their assignments?"

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room. Starscream nodded. "Excellent. Then to your posts. We begin in thirty breems." He whirled and strode out of the room, heading to his quarters for a well-earned respite. His trinemates fell in beside and slightly behind him, the three Seekers taking up the entire hallway of the Nemesis. Once in quarters, Skywarp climbed on the berth and pulled Starscream to him, rumbling his engines in a comforting manner. Thundercracker poured a measure of energon for the other two and offered cubes, then got one for himself. They quickly drank their portions and curled together for a quick recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twenty-five breems later, they were in position around the space bridge. The Constructicons were scurrying around, making sure everything was prepared while Skywarp and Thundercracker prepared their teams. Any Deception that could transport large quantities of energon were in vehicle form while the other team members loaded the large energon containers into the vehicles. Starscream paced, his optics on the hills around them. Scrapper gave a shout as the space bridge portal opened. Skywarp snapped out orders and the first group of Decepticons rolled down the pre-marked runway into the swirling otherspace of the portal. When the final vehicle was almost to the portal, Thundercracker barked his orders and his team rolled into position. The operation was as smooth as silk, and Starscream entered last, trusting that Soundwave, the Cone heads and the Constructicons would reopen the portal at the correct time.

On the other end of the portal, the teams raced out of the tear in space into Shockwave's command center, each vehicle heading for its pre-determined spot and stopping. The Decepticons that had not been used as transport began to unload their team mates. Working quickly, they soon had a very large stockpile of energon within the command center and they began reloading their team mates with the crates of parts and Cybertronian metals and wires necessary for their continued repairs on Earth. Starscream paced near the portal, not saying anything but keeping an optic on everyone. The portal re-opened right on time and the teams rolled through, moving quickly. Thundercracker was the last to enter the portal, and he paused to give Starscream a meaningful look. Starscream jerked his head toward the portal and Thundercracker nodded, entering. The portal closed, leaving Starscream behind. He turned toward the guardian of the center and spoke.

"Well, Shockwave? What was so important that I need to stay behind?"

Shockwave didn't speak, merely indicated with his one hand that Starscream was to follow him. Heaving air from his vents Starscream did so, passing the various drones that were busy moving and hiding the energon containers from Earth. They entered a small hallway and Shockwave opened a door, entering and waving Starscream into the room. Starscream strode through the opening and gasped. They were in Shockwave's quarters, two open rooms with windows all along one wall, looking out over the Cybertronian city of Polyhex.

Shockwave moved to a small cabinet against the wall and poured out two containers of energon. Starscream raised an optical ridge at the container offered to him, but accepted it. Shockwave took a sip from his own before setting it down.

"Starscream promised payment for supplies," came the cool voice. "I want my payment."

"What do you think all that energon was?" Starscream snipped back.

"A partial payment only. I want more." was the answer.

"Such as?" Starscream was quaffing his energon quickly, too quickly, trying to control his anger at what he perceived as Shockwave's extortionary tactics. He was answered by Shockwave coming up behind him and pressing him into the desk in front of him. Starscream was not startled to feel Shockwave's one hand press into his side. He set the cube aside and turned to face Shockwave.

"Lonely after all this time, Shockwave?"

The single optic observed him steadily. "It has been a long time."

"Would you have asked Megatron for this…favour?" Starscream sneered at him.

"I did not have to," was the calm reply. "It was offered."

"I…didn't need to know that, thank you very much."

"Then why ask?" Shockwave wanted to know.

Starscream observed him steadily. "Perhaps because I'm not used to offering myself as payment."

Shockwave looked him over. "You would get far if you did."

Starscream sputtered as Shockwave, tired of talking, pressed against the Seeker. Snarling, Starscream tried to push Shockwave back but was forced back against the desk. They struggled briefly until Starscream could push back. Panting, he looked at Shockwave, who was gazing at him calmly. Suddenly Starscream threw back his head and laughed.

"I never knew all the duties Megatron had taken on as leader, but let's see how well I can do."

With that, Starscream released Shockwave's arms and wrapped his arms around the guardian mech, his fingers finding transformation seams and delving into their hidden wires. Shockwave gave a muffled sound has Starscream found the major junction in his back and began rubbing his thumbs over the sensors embedded in the plates on either side of his back. Shockwave began to reciprocate, his hand drawn to the wings on Starscream's back. He began to touch, running his gun barrel over the leading edge.

"Not sensitive there." Starscream informed him. "Too high a probability of getting hurt. Try the flaps." He began to kiss Shockwave's neck, using his glossa to find cables and stroke along them. Shockwave lurched in his grasp, pleasantly surprised at the sensation. However, he did move from the leading edge to the trailing edge, finding that the wingflaps were sensitive and then moving to where the wings joined the body. Starscream groaned as Shockwave rubbed at the top joint and cursed himself for not having a transformative hand. At the time, an ever-ready gun had seemed to be the best choice, but now…Shockwave would have like to have felt more of Starscream's body. The jet writhed in his loose grasp as his hand traced the cockpit of his alt-form and moved to the turbine fans embedded in his chest. Starscream was giving off waves of heat and Shockwave moved closer, the warmth drawing him deeper into the sexual haze they were both falling into.

Starscream was busy himself, finding and exploiting Shockwave's hot spots. His chest was mapped and didn't draw any gasps, but the shoulder seam to his gun hand did, as did his neck. Starscream indulged himself, tucking his head against his vents to change the angle of his glossa. Moving on, the antenna on either side of Shockwave's helm turned out to be highly sensitive and caused Shockwave to buck against him. Grinning, Starscream ran both hands along the antenna and laughed when it caused Shockwave's optic to wink out.

Growling, Shockwave reactivated his optic and glared at Starscream.

"Oh, come on. Isn't pleasure the name of this game?" The Seeker wanted to know.

"No. One-upmanship is." Starscream laughed harder at Shockwave's answer.

"Well, then, try this." The jet smoothed his hand along Shockwave's waist and delved into the large transformation cog at his back. Shockwave lurched forward as the pleasure burst from the fold and radiated along his entire body. In retaliation, he moved his gun hand and ran it along the outside of Starscream's leg and over the junction to his groin, pressing into the sensitive plates there. Starscream choked and released the plate's catch, exposing some of his interface cables. He reached down and pulled out a cable, his hand moving to Shockwave's groin and stroking, asking for entrance. Shockwave acquiesced, releasing his catches. Starscream plugged his cable into Shockwave's jack and pulled free the matching cable, drawing it out and plugging it into his jack. Their systems started to synchronise. Starscream, a grin still on his face, began tracing around Shockwave's chest plate and the panel he'd found on his left side. His other hand continued to tease around Shockwave's waist. Shockwave muttered a curse as his panel popped open under Starscream's teasing touch. No time was lost in connecting these cables and with a loop established, Starscream began sending his excitement through the datastream. Shockwave tried to counter it, but he quickly lost control and succumbed to the jet, his systems racing toward overload. As he pitched over the edge, he sent a thick pulse of energy toward Starscream and smiled to himself as the jet followed him over.

When Shockwave came back to himself, he was surprised to find that he was still connected to Starscream. Megatron always disconnected him and left as quickly as possible. Starscream on the other hand, was not only still connected but also waiting for him to wake up. As he did, he was shocked to find that his systems were already highly excited and he was on the razor's edge of another overload. Starscream, smiling broadly, was over him and gently teasing his body, keeping him wound up but not letting him fall. Driven to desperation, Shockwave sent a pulse of excitement/anger/excitement to Starscream and the Seeker grinned down at him.

"Feeling a bit…anxious, are we?"

"We are not. I am. Finish me off, you fragger!" Shockwave growled up at him. Starscream plucked a wire, just one, above Shockwave's hip and over he went, screaming his overload to the ceiling. He retained enough ability to pulse his peak toward Starscream and pull the Seeker into overload after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The second time he awoke, he was not surprised to find himself disconnected from Starscream, but he was not expecting to see the Seeker sitting in a chair, sipping energon and looking out the window. When Starscream became aware that Shockwave was on-line, he got up and poured a fresh container for him and brought it to him.

"I…thank you."

"Seems the least I can do." Starscream settled on the floor next to him and made himself comfortable. They sipped their energon in silence. Once they were done, Starscream collected the containers and placed them by the dispenser, then came back over to Shockwave.

"Have I rendered sufficient payment, or are you up for another round?"

Startled, Shockwave stared at him. The predatory look that crossed Starscream's faceplates would not have been out of place on Megatron's face, but was not a look he associated with the SIC. Starscream crawled over him on his hands and knees and settled over him, once again delving into junctions, this time on his legs. Shockwave couldn't hold back the moan as Starscream's clever fingers found the sensitive nodes of his knees and started driving him crazy. Snarling, he finally reached down and yanked the Seeker up by his shoulder vents, hooking his gun hand into the vent and grabbing with his hand. Starscream landed on his chest with a yelp, and a wolfish smile crossed his face at the look Shockwave gave him. Without further ado, Starscream hooked them together, efficiently clicking jacks into outlets and starting the synching of their systems. Then he did something that cause Shockwave's pump to stutter. He focused on his gun hand, carefully mapping out the gun's port, then moving along the barrel until he got to the cable that went from the gun to the auxiliary pack, stroking along the cable. Shockwave arched his back as Starscream squeezed the cable, making his gun hand feel cold and then hot as he released his hold. He followed the cable back to the gun, moving toward his joint and finding a sensor node buried in the inside of the juncture and scraping his fingertips over it. Shockwave howled, the sensations looping through their connection and coming back to him with the added pleasure from Starscream, who was thoroughly enjoying Shockwave's reactions to his touch. Starscream then moved up his arm, wrapping behind and finding the other end of the cable as it burrowed into Shockwave's back. He grabbed and squeezed again, sending another cold/hot pulse to Shockwave's gun hand. Shockwave fought off his overload and reached down to Starscream's cockpit, finding the sensitive instrumentation along the edge of the cockpit and stroking it. Starscream paused his ministrations, a look of surprise flitting over his face as he overloaded and drug Shockwave after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This time, Shockwave had enough energy in his systems that he didn't off-line, but lay under Starscream waiting for his systems to recalibrate. Slowly, Starscream collected himself and disconnected them, then he rolled off Shockwave and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Long moments later, he leaned up on one elbow to look down at Shockwave.

"So. Any problems with the payment?"

Shockwave looked at him. "No. That was…sufficient."

"Hmph. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"That…would be acceptable."

Starscream smiled, then rolled to his feet and offered Shockwave a hand up. The guardian rose, wobbled a bit, and clutched at Starscream as he endeavored to regain his balance. Starscream offered him support until he was once again steady. They both grabbed some more energon, then Shockwave escorted Starscream to the portal. The signal went out, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them until a breem later the tear in space opened, allowing Starscream entry back to Earth. Once the portal was closed, Shockwave collected himself and looked around, focusing on his next task.

~fin~


End file.
